Enchanted (BECHLOE)
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: Chloe was to be wed to her prince in his very own kingdom, but that was until she was pushed down a well and transported to an unknown land with a big sign that reads, "Hollywood". And when Beca runs into her, she doesn't know if the girl's from a convention of some sort, or if she's actually serious. (Based on movie Enchanted) :D
1. Intro:A Kind Stranger

**A/N **

**OMG I had a marvelous idea for a Bechloe fanfic and I just had to! I was watching this movie that I forgot I loved so much and I was like... BECHLOE! So, here's a sort of Crossover of Pitch Perfect and Enchanted. Chloe being the lost princess, and Beca being the person from the real world. So Beca's BFF is Aubrey and the Prince will be Jesse. Let's do this. **

It was like every other night shift at the station. The small DJ twisted in her spinny chair while she managed the songs, a small yawn escaping her mouth. She decided to rest her eyes for a moment, just for a moment though, not a second more.

Wake up.

"Shit..." Beca said, jolting her eyes open. She fell asleep... again. The brunette quickly scrambled off her twirly chair to see if the tracks looped. She sighed with a, "Thank God.", and rubbed her eyes.

She put on a different set, and stretched. Wasn't her shift anymore.

She pulled out her phone to see that it was four in the morning. Beca groaned and patted down her hair before she left the station to go get some coffee.

She put her headphones over her head to critique her most recent mix as she walked to the coffee shop. It was a cold and quiet night, and Beca loved it. Another yawn was let out as Beca turned the corner to be met with another being. The two landed on their butts with a thud.

"Ow..." Beca said rubbing her bottom. She looked up at the person she collided with and was met with the most beautiful being she had ever seen. Sky blue eyes that could see right through you. Flaming red, curled hair that fell a little bit passed the shoulders. And everything followed by the face of an angel. Beca gasped at the stranger's beauty. But the more Beca stared, the more she saw. Like what she was wearing. It looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. A very poofy blue dress... very poofy indeed.

Was she like, cosplaying, or something?

Beca rubbed her eyes once more.

"Am I dreaming right now...?" The small brunette mumbled to herself. When she stopped rubbing her eyes, the stranger was still before her, so she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't see you. I'm sor-" The blue eyed girl kept rambling in an angelic voice that Beca couldn't get enough of. But she did have enough of the apologies.

"You can stop apologizing." Beca said standing up. She held her hand down for the stranger, and helped her up. _Soft hands. _Beca thought. Once she did so, the redhead wouldn't stop staring at the brunette with this creepyish smile. It was hot, but still... Beca cleared her throat, breaking eye contact.

"So, you seem a bit..."

"I'm lost." The girl filled. The smaller girl nodded. "Yeah, you look like you just got back from the Bermuda." Beca chuckled at her clever joke. But the reheaded beauty in front of her didn't. In fact, she looked completely, and utterly confused.

"Tough crowd." The redhead's eyebrows furrowed.

"Tough... crowd?" Beca just nodded, confused at the other girl's confusion. The taller girl looked behind herself and then back to Beca.

"I do not see a crowd full of strong people." She giggled a little at the end of her sentence which almost killed Beca it was so cute. The corners of Beca's mouth turned ever so slightly.

"Right..." There was a quick silence before Beca couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you uh, need a ride somewhere? Directions?" The girl smiled a big smile, and held Beca's hands. _Electricity. _

"Directions! Directions would be lovely! You see," She then let go of the smaller girl's hands to motion them dramatically around herself as she talked to Beca. And the brunette all at once, lost the nice warmth from the stranger. It made her want to pout like a child, but she didn't.

"I have had a horrible night. I was pushed down a well, and I found myself here." Beca was totally lost. She was also awestruck. Oh she was in love with those crystal blue eyes.

"And a mean man stole my crown!" She looked like she was about to cry. _Oh no... no water-works please. _

Beca quickly ran to the girl to comfort her. She absolutely hates it when girls cry.

"No no no, don't cry please. Where do you need to go?" Beca didn't know if she should touch the girl or not, so she settled for gently setting her hand on the other girl's forearm.

" I need to go back to my land, Anastasia so I can marry my prince." A load of bricks had fallen at this moment. The bricks hitting Beca on top of the head.

She's straight. The smaller girl internally slapped herself as she removed her hand from the redhead. And then another load of bricks fell onto the brunette. _Prince? Her 'land'? _Beca's really confused.

"I've never heard of Anastasia before. Except for that Slash song."

"Slash... song?" Beca nodded slowly. It wasn't going to work out anyways if she has never listened to Slash. Whatever. There was another silence.

"Do you need to call someone maybe?" The brunette asked, beginning to take out her phone. The taller girl started laughing hysterically, grabbing at her stomach.

"I don't think they could hear me if I did so." She said after she calmed down.

Beca thought this literal take on words was endearing. _Uhgh, she's so cute, even if she is straight. _

_I hope I won't regret this. _

"Do you need a place to crash?" The smaller girl asked, scratching the back of her neck slightly. The stranger, once again, looked completely confused.

"Crash a place?" _Does she not get the term? _Beca looked at the girl suspiciously.

"As in a place to stay? Until it's daylight out at least." The blue eyed girl beamed, and before Beca could do anything, she was tightly engulfed in a bear hug. She was surprised at first, but found her arms around the stranger's waist. "Thank you kind stranger!"

"No need to thank me Red." Beca chuckled out. The girl pulled from the embrace to stare at Beca.

"My name is not Red, it's Chloe Beale, of the Beale Kingdom." She curtsied ever so slightly. Beca snickered quietly. Chloe's big blue eyes widened then.

"I do have a friend named Red! Maybe you know her grandmother!" Beca slowly shook her head no.

"And I'm Beca Mitchell, of the Mitchell knights." The smaller girl bowed. Chloe looked both excited and shocked.

"You're the first female knight I've ever met! I've never heard of the Mitchell knights." The redhead gasped. Beca feigned hurt.

"Well, I've never heard of the Beale Kingdom." Chloe giggled and looped her arm with the smaller girl's.

"Now we must get a move on if we are on foot." Beca took a deep breath, ready to go to bed.

"No, I have a car." The small brunette clicked her button, and her car beeped once, letting them know it was unlocked. Beca opened the passenger door for the redhead, and she hastily sat in the seat. _Okay... _

Beca walked to the driver's side and began to drive to her apartment.

"Uhm, Beca?" Beca hummed in response.

"What's a car?"

* * *

**~Note to my followers(If I have any... x'D)~ **

**Sorry I haven't updated like anything. I've been writing an original on my Wattpad. **

**I'm never going to abandon you! NEVER. Fanfiction popped my writing cherry, and it has a special place in my heart. **

**I'm extra sorry to those of you who have actually wanted to see the next chapter to my other fics... I have school shit too, ya know? I have two F's and a D in my main subjects and it's because I've been on Wattpad/Fanficion so much, just reading. I have a problem. **

**So I apologize once more to you. I thank you for following me and reading my crap. It means a lot to me. Y'all are my Zombies! **

**Bye for now. **

**~Bella**


	2. Chapter 1:Naked Problem

Beca positioned the extra pillows on the sofa, trying to make it as comfy as possible. She then whipped the blanket out, letting it hover down to the couch, folding the corner closest to the pillow.

The small girl smiled at her handy work, and turned to look at the redhead.

"So, you're gonna need some clothes to sl-" Beca was silenced by a _very _naked Chloe. Beca quickly slapped a hand over her eyes.

"Dude!" She then span around, facing away from the blue eyed girl, heat rushing to her face.

"In Anastasia, we all sleep bare. Do you not do this here?" Beca cleared her throat, ran to her bedroom, grabbed shorts and a t-shirt, and tossed it at Chloe.

"Put them on, please?" The brunette croaked out, her throat dry all of a sudden. She covered her eyes like she did previously. Once Chloe tapped Beca's shoulder, she turned around, and slowly unpeeled her hand from her face. The beautiful girl was once again clothed, and Beca was glad that she was no longer blushing like a crazy person.

Beca, already in her sleepwear, slid under the covers of the couch. She was about to turn off the lamp that illuminated the room until a very confused looking Chloe cleared her throat obnoxiously. Beca slowly turned her head to the other girl, the rest of her body not moving.

"What are you doing Ms. Mitchell?" Beca looked at the lamp, and then back to Chloe.

"I don't sleep with the lights on." She shrugged. Chloe scoffed, and rested her hands on her hips.

"I will not take your bed away from you in your own place of living! That would be awfully rude and disrespectful of me." The redhead explained, flailing her arms around while she talked. Beca stifled a laugh as she watched the other girl talk. _But wait... what was she implying? _

"You can take the bed Beale, I don't mind the couch. Builds character." The taller girl tilted her head slightly, seeming a bit lost, but quickly shook her head and practically pulled Beca to her own bedroom.

"In Anastasia, we share beds with our friends. You're my friend!" She exclaimed excitedly. Beca sighed, ignoring the goosebumps from the simple touch that is Chloe's hand grabbing her own. The small girl didn't know if she could get through the night knowing a particular redhead would be sleeping right next to her. But there's no saying no to Chloe. Beca was physically incapable.

Beca slid under the covers of her big king sized bed, and waited for Chloe to get situated on the other side. Once she knew the other girl was okay, she reached to the bedside table, and turned off her lamp.

Beca closed her eyes immediately, trying to imagine this night like all the others. And it was going pretty well... that is until someone decided to drape their arm over Beca's abdomen.

Beca then found it hard to breathe as her eyes jolted open. _It's gonna be a long night... _

_...Boop boop... (Ignore this) _

Beca opened her eyes groggily as something poked her cheek, and retreated quickly. Not even opening her eyes she buried her face into her pillow, letting out a groan.

"Beca..." An angelic voice cooed. Beca's heart fluttered as her face reddened suddenly. This made her push her face further into her pillow. Another poke was applied to Beca, but to the back of her head. Beca pretended to snore, thinking maybe she'll go away if she did so. Beca's blanket was ripped away from her small frame, and she became cold.

"Hey!" The brunette exclaimed sitting up, now looking straight at her house guest.

"Good morning!" Chloe beamed, throwing her hands above her head. Beca rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She then felt her bed dip.

"So, Ms. Mitchell," The redhead started.

"-do you happen to have a tub? Or a nearby lake possibly?" Beca slowly looked up to Chloe who was staring intently at Beca. She swallowed hard from the intense gaze the taller girl held.

"Yeah, I got a shower." Beca got up, walked into her bathroom, turned on the shower to a nice temp, and walked back out. She looked around a second, wondering where she put the clean towels. She looked in her closet and found them. She tossed one to Chloe, who caught it, and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." The smaller girl nodded, and went back to her closet to grab Chloe some clothes. A plain old dark blue t-shirt and some jeans were what she found to be her most "Chloe" clothes she could muster up. Beca turned around, stunned once again by a _very, very _naked Chloe Beale.

"Oh, are those for me?" Beca dropped the clothes, and averted her eyes to the door across the bedroom.

"I u-um, forgot what I forgot." _What does that even mean, C'mon Beca! _Beca bee-lined for the door, and shut it hard behind her when she was on the other side. She then slapped a hand to her face, trying to make _that _feeling go away.

"Stop thinking brain... you're such a horndog." Beca whispered to herself. She then walked to her kitchen, the word horndog making her crave a corndog, but the picture of Chloe in her mind never left.

... _Boop boop... _

**Sorry! Short Chapter! I just really wanted to update because I haven't updated anything in a REALLY long time. I'm really sowwy. But maybe, JUST MAYBE, I'll update again, a longer chapter, real soon. No promises because school's a bitch, but I'll do what I can! Free hugs to you, from me. Muuahh! ~Bella!**


End file.
